


Primal Scream

by JennaSinclair



Series: Sharing the Sunlight (STS) [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaSinclair/pseuds/JennaSinclair
Summary: Apes get loose on the Enterprise.  Humorous.





	Primal Scream

**Author's Note:**

> "Primal Scream" is the fifth entry in my Sharing the Sunlight series. Each work was written so that a reader could catch up with what is going on if they haven’t read the previous stories, but of course you’ll get a bit more if you read the series in order. I use the name Jenna Sinclair for this K/S series. I use Jenna Hilary Sinclair for all other fanfiction and my professional work.
> 
> Here's the series in chronological order:
> 
> 1\. Sharing the Sunlight (novel)  
> 2\. Reflections on a Lunar Landscape  
> 3\. Pursuing Hyacinths (novella)  
> 4\. Heart’s Delight (novella)  
> 5\. Primal Scream  
> 6\. Parallel Courses  
> 7\. Double Trouble  
> 8\. Son of Sarek (novella)  
> 9\. Promises to Keep (novel)  
> 10\. Jagged Edges  
> 11\. Manna  
> 12\. Journey’s End  
> 13\. One Night  
> 14\. In the Shade (novel)
> 
> All stories and novels in the Sharing the Sunlight series will be posted to Archive of Our Own.

"Damn."

Lieutenant Audrey Dillow exchanged a look with Lieutenant Sulu. Seated as they were just a few meters in front of the command chair, they could not help overhearing Captain Kirk's muttered expletive, just as they had not been able to avoid overhearing his not-so-silent general discontent any time the past few days. The captain was definitely pissed.

Sulu's eyes widened, and his hand upon the console turned over with fingers spread in a universal gesture of helplessness. Dillow rolled her eyes and jerked her head backwards to indicate the fuming captain. She shrugged her shoulders, sighed, then returned her attention to the dials in front of her.

"Can you believe this?” The sound of a comp slate scrolling accompanied the softly growled complaint. Then Dillow heard the unmistakable sliding sound as Kirk restlessly crossed his legs for at least the tenth time in the last half-hour. Then uncrossed them, and crossed them again. If he didn't stop his unusual fidgeting soon, she was going to....

Dillow pressed her lips together, hard, and kept her eyes trained steadfastly forward. This uncomfortable shift was all part of learning to serve as navigator on the best ship in the 'fleet. She'd been overjoyed when her transfer from a lowly research vessel to the _Enterprise_ had come through. She was proud of her progress up to occasional first-shift navigator, even if she was still a little shy working with the best of the best. She almost felt comfortable on the bridge now.

Almost, that is, until Captain Kirk had returned from shore leave and Admiral Komack had given them their next assignment. According to reliable scuttlebutt, relayed from Ensign Chekov through Technician Walters and on to Dillow, the captain had actually uttered "desk jockey," just as the admiral's image faded from the screen. Kirk had been quietly furious ever since then as they made their rounds of the specified planets. And the closer they got to the drop-off point, the more he seemed like a simmering pot about to boil over.

One more time Dillow heard the captain shifting in his chair, but she refused to glance at Sulu this time. She didn't want to fall into blatantly unprofessional behavior, especially under these conditions. Kirk's bad mood hadn't extended to open tirades or dressing down the crew, at least she hadn't heard about any incidents, but the last thing Dillow wanted to do was direct his attention her way. Until the captain regained his usual sunny disposition, it would be much better to just fade into the bulkheads as much as possible. She had a career to think of, after all.

"That does it," the captain announced in a loud, sour voice to no one and everyone on the bridge. "At least it's better than being forced to cart a zoo full of animals all over the galaxy."

Dillow risked a glance over her shoulder. Kirk was sitting hunched over the comp slate in his lap, one elbow firmly planted on the armrest. He was staring moodily at the deck.

Before she could even contemplate offering a risky "Sir?" Mister Spock was making his way from the science station to the command well.

"Captain," the smooth baritone voice asked, "have we received new orders?"

At least Kirk wouldn't snap at his second-in-command, Dillow thought. Now that Kirk's attention was firmly fastened on the tall Vulcan next to his chair, both Dillow and Sulu rotated their seats so that they could observe the exchange. All over the bridge, attention was quietly focused on the two commanding officers.

"Take a look. They're better, but not by much."

Spock examined the offered slate, then returned it with an uplifted brow.

"We have both been expected these orders. The crew will benefit from this exercise."

"I know. That's the party line.” Kirk enunciated each syllable. He straightened, and placed both arms along the armrest in a gesture of control.

Dillow was thankful that it was Commander Spock talking to the captain and not her. Spock could never come close to angering Kirk. He was Kirk's best friend on the ship, and he'd been acting as a buffer to soothe him for days.

"It's completely unnecessary," Kirk complained. "We already have the crew functioning perfectly well together. This is the best crew in Starfleet, and you know it.” He looked around the bridge, at everyone's obvious pleasure in the unexpected compliment, and then turned back to Spock with the smallest of smiles on his face. "They know it, too, or at least they think they do. I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to think that way unless they all get back to work."

Dillow hastily turned back to her console, sure that everyone else was doing the same. Behind her, Uhura's throaty contralto chuckle clearly floated down from the upper stations, and Dillow found herself wishing that she had the same confidence and ease in this situation. But things couldn't be too bad if the captain could loosen up enough to tease, and Uhura could still laugh.

"Anyway," Kirk continued, turning back to his first officer, "I think diverting to Maranach IV to engage in," he read from the display on the slate, "...'communication training and cooperation building' is a waste of time. What does Starfleet Command think we are, a group of sit-on-our-asses office workers who spend our time griping and gossiping? This is a military ship of the line. We've got a job to do. They need to let us do it."

Uh-oh. She'd seen relief too soon. Dillow had heard the I'm-almost-angry-but-not-quite, I-can-keep-my-temper tone from the captain several times over the past few days.

Spock was placating. "Agreed. The Orion zone has become troublesome again, and there have been puzzling reports of violence among several of the colonies in sector seven. Nevertheless, I believe that this training is a distinct improvement over our current assignment. Do you not agree?"

Kirk snorted. "What could be worse than collecting specimen animals from ten assorted worlds and ferrying them to a glorified zoo that calls itself a biological research station? Thank God we'll be able to drop them off before heading for Maranach."

The smallest of smiles quirked the corner of Spock's mouth. "Indeed. Mister Scott has been complaining that the air circulation equipment is being over-strained. It has become difficult to keep the stench of our visitors from infiltrating into the upper decks."

Kirk glanced over at the Vulcan, a smile lighting his eyes. "It reminds me of Iowa. Have you been down to the main cargo hold to see? It's just bedlam. I don't know how chief biologist Chu and her people are managing to rise above the chaos. Even with Bones helping her organize and sickbay staff filling in, it's crazy there."

Spock nodded. "While I was present, no fewer than three of the primate-type animals from Surreen V eluded their handlers. They were barely recaptured before they escaped the hold."

Kirk shuddered. "Oh, Lord, I know. That was in Chu's report. That would have been the last...."

He was interrupted by Lieutenant Uhura. "Sir, Doctor McCoy for you."

Kirk punched the com button on his console. "What do you want, Bones?"

There was the distinct sound of a throat being cleared. Kirk frowned over at this first officer, then focused on the intercom grid. He hitched forward in his chair. There was an uncomfortable itching in the back of his neck, where his intuition lived.

"Uh, Captain?"

"Yes, Doctor McCoy?" Kirk gritted through his impatience.

"You know the trana apes we picked up a couple of days ago?"

Kirk nodded, a restrained deliberate movement that was a masterpiece of self-control. "The ones you and Chu didn't want to take on board. You said their intelligence quotient was too high for them to be included in the collection.” The prickling on his neck got even more uncomfortable. Why did he have this feeling he knew exactly what McCoy was going to say?

"Yeah. The ones Komack insisted we pick up. Well, they're intelligent all right. Four of them are gone."

Kirk closed his eyes. "Gone?” Dillow couldn't help wincing in sympathy at the utter aggravation in his voice.

"Yeah. They must have watched how the keepers deactivated the cage fields, because four animals and one sonic wand are gone.” Again a heavy swallow from the physician. "It's gonna be hell to find them, Captain. You know they can wriggle almost anywhere: the environmental conduits, the galley tubes, you name it. What's worse, they're curious about everything."

Kirk stared down at the intercom. "I've read the reports, Doctor, I'm fully aware of the animals' capabilities.” He took a deep, steadying breath. "We have eighteen hours until we reach the station and those animals are off-loaded. All the animals. Including the ones that are one meter tall and more curious than terran chimpanzees. Do I make myself clear?"

"I'll do my best. But these are very elusive animals. And a lot more intelligent than we've given them credit for. This might not be easy."

Kirk sighed heavily and stood up from the command chair, his thumb hovering over the intercom button. "Bones...," he said, and this time his overly-patient, long-suffering tone made Dillow smile down at her board. "...I'll be right there. I guess I'd better lead this search myself.” He punched the connection closed.

Kirk shared a long look with his first officer. "Tribbles," he declared. "And now apes. Did I ever say I liked animals, Mister Spock?"

"Yes, sir," the Vulcan answered promptly. "On four separate occasions."

Dillow had to stifle her giggle.

Kirk straightened, his hand pressing against his lower back. "Well, cancel it. I don't. You take the con. Se what you can do with the sensors.” He started to walk slowly up the steps to the lift. "I just hope we can find these apes before end of shift. I for one could use a nice relaxing... chess game."

"Of course, Captain," Dillow heard the first officer say.

Spock returned to the science station. The bridge was quiet again.

Dillow had to shake her head in sympathy for her besieged captain. Kirk was really going to be furious if they didn't find those animals quickly.

 

 

Ten completely aggravating hours later, Kirk stripped off his uniform tunic and threw it in the direction of the recycler. He frowned at the heap of gold on the floor, shrugged, then walked towards the bathroom, undressing and dropping his clothing as he went.

He was tired of the long search that had only captured three of the four animals. He was annoyed down to his toes. And he was horny without any chance of relief since it was only logical for the untiring Spock to continue looking for the last elusive ape. So if the captain wanted to be a slob and throw his clothes around his cabin, well, that was his prerogative. Why not?

Damn all almost-intelligent animals, and the stupid intransigence of bureaucracy that had forced him to take them on board his ship. Damn it all.

Kirk stepped out of the silky red briefs Spock had purchased for him on their shore leave and defiantly left them on the floor, right along the track of the bathroom door. As he walked inside, the door remained open, sensing the material in the way, but Kirk didn't notice. If he had, he would not have cared.

He rubbed his sore shoulder, courtesy of the first trana ape they'd captured in the rec room on deck seven. They'd pressed just about every off-shift crewman into service, including Lieutenants Sulu and Dillow just as they were leaving the bridge. Even though Dillow had seemed awfully nervous in his company, still she'd shown a surprising talent for interpreting the mixed tricorder readings. She was the one who'd pinpointed that first one.

The memory made him frown. The creature had become frightened of the three advancing security guards, and launched herself gibbering into Kirk's arms. The long claw-like nails and the muscled strength behind them had really done a job on his shoulder. He hadn't imagined that the ape would be so strong. And he definitely hadn't appreciated the heroically restrained mirth on Dillow's and the security people's faces as he had managed to remove the clinging animal from his shirt and handed it over to them. Damn.

That capture had been almost as bad as the next one. Almost. After fruitless hours chasing confusing life form signals all over the ship, he and Spock, McCoy and Chu rounded the corner in one of the smaller cargo holds. They'd found ape number two and ape number three locked in some of the most furious humping Kirk had ever witnessed in his life. All four of them had stopped dead in their tracks, mesmerized by the frantic action before them.

"Sakes alive," McCoy had whispered. "Would you look at that? Advanced cooperative sexual behavior. And I thought these fellows were strictly hetero."

Chu had whipped out her tricorder to record the event for posterity, but Kirk's gaze had flown to lock with his equally startled first officer's. They'd both looked away quickly, and Kirk had felt his face flush with embarrassment. The scene before them was an almost exact duplicate of the one he and Spock had enacted in the Vulcan's cabin the night before. Except that the big trana ape kneeling behind the ape that was on his hands and knees wasn't paying the least bit of attention to his partner's bright red and stiffly erect member. Last night, Spock had reached around the solicitously taken his captain's prick in his hand.

Kirk stepped into the shower stall and dialed the water up, shaking his head in an ineffective attempt to banish the errant memories. Spock didn't often want to play the dominant role, but when he did he played it magnificently well. Kirk could still feel the utter satisfaction that being fucked by his first officer had given him, not to mention a slightly sore posterior that had made sitting in his command chair more than a little uncomfortable. But it was worth all the squirming to find a comfortable seated position to see Spock let loose, to feel the Vulcan strength moving within him, to know the sizzling heat that was the twin-ridged cock causing Kirk's own body to feel like it was going up in flames of desire....

It took a very long moment for Kirk to realize that the heat wasn't all in his busily fantasizing mind. There was incredibly hot water pouring from the nozzle....

"Ouch! Damnit!" he cried as his hand fumbled for the temperature control. But the steam rising in the stall obscured his vision, and Kirk was cringing to one side in an attempt to get away from the scalding water. But the stall was small and cringing wasn't working. He was being fried. Retreat seemed to be the most logical course of action.

Kirk burst through the shower door, cursing and rubbing at his eyes. "Spock...," he threatened his absent and absent-minded first officer through gritted teeth. When would his lover remember to readjust the temperature setting? Human skin just couldn't take what Vulcan skin could.

It took him a full minute to realize that he was not alone.

At first all he felt was triumph, and a grin spread over his face. "Gotcha!" he thought happily. Now all he had to do was step to the intercom and call security, and they would be home free. Spock could stop his search and come join him in bed where he belonged.

Kirk took one step towards the animal and stopped short.

The phaser that he always kept tucked securely away in his nightstand drawer, the weapon that looked remarkably like the sonic wands used by the animal handlers, was aimed directly at his head, held in the unwavering grasp of the ape. Kirk slowly eased himself forward, but the ape made an impatient sound. He stopped.

Kirk closed his eyes. Right now the only thought running through his mind was "I can't die now.” Here, in the bathroom he shared with his first officer, naked, his skin scorched red? That would really be a fitting conclusion to this completely exasperating day. Captain Kirk, intrepid explorer of the galaxy, stunned into oblivion by a dumb animal, found by his concerned crew in the all together. Shit!

He opened his eyes and watched as the ape's expression changed. It almost looked like the creature was... smiling. But Kirk didn't put much stock in the possibility, as the phaser was still aimed directly at him and the animal's finger was pressed directly on the firing button. Did it know enough to shoot? At this close range even a phaser stun could be deadly. Death was definitely not what he had in mind to conclude this miserable day. A satisfying roll in the hay with Spock, yes, but death, no.

Thinking of Spock gave him an idea, other than the one that usual come to mind. There might be a chance. A slim one. There was a fragile mental link between him and Spock, slowly developing as their affair had progressed. If he could project how much he needed the Vulcan, maybe, just maybe he could keep the ape's attention long enough so that Spock would perceive his distress and respond.

Slowly, Kirk raised his hands over his head in the universal sign of surrender. He didn't expect the animal to understand, but at least he watched the motion with unblinking attention. In the meantime, Kirk projected his thought to his lover as strongly as he could.

After a minute, the creature's gaze dropped from the hand's raised in the air, raked over the scratches on Kirk's shoulder, and came to rest speculatively on the captain's groin.

Kirk couldn't help it, he looked down at where the ape was looking. His cock was stirring with inevitable interest as he thought of Spock, but it was also flushed red by the heated water, like the pricks of the animals humping in the hold had been bright red....

The ape before him made a sound deep in its throat and took one step closer. Kirk took one step back. _Spock!_ he mentally cried. _Get your fucking ass over here or you are not going to like what you find when you come home tonight!_

The door to the outside corridor swished open, and Kirk slumped in relief. Only to jerk rigidly back to attention as Lieutenant Audrey Dillow, tricorder in hand, rushed in, slipped on her captain's discarded briefs, and went sliding forward along the deck straight into the bathroom.

The distraction, utterly humiliating as it was, was enough for Kirk. He stepped forward, plucked the phaser from the ape's slack hands, and wished fervently for two things.

One, the ability to use the Vulcan nerve pinch to send the animal into oblivion.

And two, the ability to somehow remove himself from Dillow's incredulous gaze, fastened on his bright red prick.

 

 

Later that night, laying naked in his bed, Kirk stared woefully up at the ceiling of his quarters.

"I'm never gonna live it down," he groaned. "I bet it's all over the ship by now.” He looked down the length of his body to where his first officer sat on the edge of the mattress. Long Vulcan fingers were spreading a soothing cream all about his captain's groin. Although Kirk had argued that such solicitude was completely unnecessary, not to mention embarrassing, he had succumbed to his lover's obvious concern. Spock was still feeling guilty about the hot water.

Spock's hold on the human's organ slackened. "I do not believe you have reason to be concerned. Lieutenant Dillow is an excellent officer. I trust her discretion.” Unlike his captain, the first officer was fully clothed.

Kirk shook his head against the pillow. "It's almost irresistible. How could she not tell anybody? It would be a violation of human nature for her to keep her mouth shut."

The Vulcan squeezed some more cream into his hand, and began to spread it about the light brown pubic hair. It was most fortuitous that the ape had been distracted by the sight of the captain's genitals for just long enough.... "I disagree, and for a specific reason. After I debriefed the lieutenant, she assured me that she would not be sharing the day's events with any of her crewmates. As I said, she is an excellent officer."

Kirk looked properly awed. "She did? I knew we hadn't made a mistake promoting her to the bridge crew."

"Indeed.” Spock's fingers began to stroke further down to caress spongy flesh again. he wondered if Kirk were currently too irritated to be capable.... "The bridge crew has always been remarkably loyal to you."

Kirk hitched himself up on his elbows. "That kind of loyalty deserves a special reward. Let's make sure Dillow gets first crack at shore leave next time."

The first officer nodded. "I have already entered her name at the top of the list."

Kirk grinned at his perceptive lover. "You have, eh? Well, if you can read my mind now, how come I didn't get through to you before? It would have saved a lot of embarrassment if that had been you charging through my door."

Spock looked abashed, and the compulsive stroking of his captain's flesh abruptly ceased. "I... I did, as a matter of fact, hear you."

Kirk's brow furrowed. "You did?"

Spock nodded, and removed his hands from temptation. He folded them in his lap. "Yes. However, I misinterpreted the message."

Kirk looked even more confused. "I was screaming for my life. That animal was looking at my cock and making hoochie coochie noises, all while his finger was on a phaser trigger. What in the universe did you think I was trying to say?"

Brown eyes stared down at the deck. "I was uncertain. I received a distinct jolt of sexual feeling. And then certain sensations of anxiety."

"Anxiety?" Kirk asked. "And that didn't tell you there was something wrong?” He missed the undeniable gleam that was hidden by the lowered gaze.

Expression mastered, the first officer favored his lover with a bland look. "I believed that this evening was one more time when you were engrossed in fantasies of a sexual nature. In this case, I simply assumed that you were 'going ape'."

That night, Spock remained firmly on the bottom.

The next day, the captain smiled at Lieutenant Dillow before he slid into the center seat. He supervised the off-loading of the animals with enthusiasm, declaring to one and all that he was "glad that's all behind us now.” He'd smiled sweetly at his impassive first officer with that remark. Kirk's sunny disposition had returned, and once again the bridge was filled with ease, peace and harmony.

After shift, Lieutenant Dillow wrote a letter.

"Dear Cindy," it began. "I've promised not to say a word about this to anybody on the _Enterprise_ , but this story is too good to keep to myself. Besides, how would Captain Kirk ever find out I wrote to my good friend in a remote place like Riverside, Iowa?"

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> "Primal Scream" first appeared in Charisma 17, published by Natasha Solten and was reprinted in Setting Course: the Jenna Sinclair Collection, published by Kathleen Resch. Many thanks to the editors for editing help.


End file.
